


Can't you just like me too?

by emolittlebun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Heartache, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolittlebun/pseuds/emolittlebun
Summary: Staring blankly at the soundly sleeping face beside him, Jaehyun lets himself sinks into deep thoughts."Can't you just like me too?" He blurts out with an agonized smile. Deep down inside, he knows better than anyone else to never keep this hope up. He blinks away the tears on the verge of flowing from his eyes. He doesn't know when did he become so fragile.





	1. Chapter 1

In the silent library

 

Ten yawns as he stretches his back and numb limbs from the freezing temperature of the library. He kicks Doyoung under the table whom sits opposite over him.  
"Lets go grab lunch" Ten suggests.  
Johnny nods to his idea while Doyoung kicks Ten back with a stare.  
"Ok lets go, I'm freezinggg." Ten jumps up from his seat.  
Johnny looks at Jaehyun whom is still sitting on his place.  
"You not going?"  
"Wait, and Taeyong?" Doyoung points to Taeyong which is sleeping soundly on the table.  
"Never mind him, I'll stay here." Jaehyun replies sleepily.

After they left, Jaehyun looks at the fluffy head laying on the table and right next to him then sighs, the sleepiness in his eyes slowly fading away. The perfect sculptured face inches away from him compelling a cold aura with lip movements from time to time only looks adorable in Jaehyun's eyes. He gently pinches Taeyong's cheeks and smiles cheekily in his revenge for the constant poking of his dimples. He stares at Taeyong's quiet sleeping face, feeling his own heart beating quickly and hitting hardly on his ribcage. He shakily reaches out his fingers and caresses Taeyong's face gently.

Its wrong. He knows it. Its wrong for him to fall in love with his best friend. He doesn't know since when it started but when he realized his feelings, it was too late, he tried to stop himself,but he just can't. Back then, he distanced himself from Taeyong for a period of time trying to cut away the feelings. But when he experienced the extreme feeling of emptiness and torment inside him for days, then Taeyong approaching him with hurt eyes and asking why were he hiding from him, he surrendered. He didn't stand a chance, he realized he can't afford to lose Taeyong, and he hates it so much being the one who hurt Taeyong. God knows how bad he feels everytime Taeyong is upset. His emotions gets so easily affected by Taeyong, its almost like a string is attatched to their hearts. 

He hugged the small figure in front of him tightly with all his energy, "Just let me be capricious for the last time" he whispered under his breathe. From that moment onwards, he promised to himself, to lock up his heart, bury his feelings under his heart until bringing it into his grave. So that, he and Taeyong can still be together, like best friends they are. 

He knows Taeyong very well, he knows how sensitive a person he is, and how he always think for the sake of others instead of himself, how he blames himself for everything, a total soft hearted idiot hidden under his cold appearance. If Taeyong realized his feelings, he's certain that Taeyong will keep away from him, knowing that he can't respond to his feelings, afraid that he might get hurt, Taeyong will run away from him, or even feel guilty for holding up his feelings. This is what Jaehyun afraids the most, to lose Taeyong, to be distant away, to be the one that make Taeyong guilty when its his own fault, to lose the best friend that he cherished the most. After all, its only the best for both of them remaining as best friends. So that, he can always be at Taeyong's side, and Taeyong doesn't need to know nor react to his abnormal feelings. 

But its hard, too hard. Despite the satisfied yet delighted feeling in his stomach everytime he meets Taeyong, he started feeling other emotions, frustrated, bounded, helpless, distressed and the one he feared the most, jealousy. 

Being Jaehyun, being the golden boy he is, he never really lacked anything, looks, talent, personality, smart, friends, Ten likes to complain that he is way too gifted. Just a slight smile of his showing a peak of dimples melts hearts. Even with all these handsome goodlooking cute guys in the school, he is still untenable the one with highest popularity, easily the one that received the most love-letters and confesses. He never understand jealousy, nor experienced it, but he knows its never a good thing to be jealous. 

But it hit him hard when a girl in junior year started her court against Taeyong. She definitely was one of a kind, despite all the girls that swoon over Taeyong, not many that dared to start a move on Taeyong. Even if they really mustered up the courage, the cold gaze from Taeyong never brought them further. But this girl was different, regardless of the times she got ignored, she still persisted on her lame confesses and found hundred and one of ways to meet Taeyong, and before Taeyong would respond, she would flee away with blushed cheeks. Jaehyun didn't pay her any attention, but when he realized that the girl slowly became a regular in Taeyong's life, he wasn't able to sustain his calmness anymore, especially when he inadvertently knew that Taeyong actually commented that she was kinda cute. All their friends wouldn't stop teasing Taeyong about his admirer except Jaehyun that would have kept quiet with an unnatural smile. He wished he could have just asked if Taeyong had any interest in her, but he was afraid of the answer. 

He started using little tactics like those evil supporting girls in Kdramas to avoid the chances of them to meet, if he saw the girl from far at somewhere, he would immediately drag Taeyong to the opposite direction. He threw away those little sticky notes she stuck on Taeyong's lockers or the lunchbox prepared by her. He even acted cute and complained to that the girl was too annoying and immature. He was so childish that even he was embarrassed about his own behaviour, but he just couldn't sit still. If his friends knew he ever did sneaky things like this, they probably would drop their jaws and laugh on the floor after a few seconds. After knowing that Jaehyun is not fond of that girl and probably because his heart that wasn't attracted to her, Jaehyun notices that Taeyong's rejects were stern and without even Jaehyun stirring in, he also started avoiding the girl as much as he can too. 

Jaehyun was relieved, almost over cloud nine, because one thing for certain, Taeyong didn't like her, or at least he is somebody important enough to influence his decisions. But before his mind went back to ease, it strikes inside his head, what if one day, Taeyong found somebody he really likes? Will he again be the culprit to create problems? Will Taeyong be happy? Will he be the one that bring adversity into Taeyong's life? 

He suddenly realized, how selfish, insensitive and self-centred he was. He shouldn't have done anything, he should have let things happen naturally, he forgot his place, he is just a bestfriend.  
A bestfriend.  
A bestfriend.  
A bestfriend.  
A bestfriend that supposed to make Taeyong's life better, supposed to make him happy. Jaehyun isn't even a qualified best friend. He needs to learn to stay in his lane, he needs to just leave his unneeded feelings alone. 

Its slowly killing him, he knows it. But it doesn't matters. 

 

Staring blankly at the soundly sleeping face beside him, Jaehyun lets himself sinks into deep thoughts.  
"Can't you just like me too?" He blurts out with an agonized smile. Deep down inside, he knows better than anyone else to never keep this hope up. He blinks away the tears on the verge of flowing from his eyes. He doesn't know when did he become so fragile. 

 

Taeyong wakes up from his nap but doesn't budge at all from his previous sleeping position. He squints his eyes from the overly bright light rays shining on him through the glass windows and slowly blinks until his vision clears up. He turns his head to find Jaehyun right beside him and yawns with a slight smile, he quietly nudges his head to a more comfortable position and stares at Jaehyun. A nice warm feeling oozes out and fills him.

"Aaaah hyung! You woke up!" Jaehyun exclaims in surprise when he turns around to find a pair of big shiny eyes staring at him.  
A mischievous smile crawls up Taeyong's lips as he nods in return. Finally realizing the quietude and chilling air in the library without existence of his noisy bunch of friends , Taeyong frowns.  
"What time is it now?"  
"Near to 3pm now hyung."  
"You skipped lunch again."  
"I wasn't hungry." Jaehyun smiles sheepishly.  
"Really." He adds on seeing Taeyong's frown got deeper.  
Taeyong sighs deeply before he starts ranting while packing up his books and stationaries.  
"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO SKIP YOUR MEALS JUNG JAEHYUN?Don't you know skipping meals will cause stomach ache for a long run your stomach is going to have a hole and you will have to eat painkillers to kill the pain you'll be crying in regret...."


	2. Markueri

Jaehyun pops another kimbap into his mouth with a satisfied smile on his face, savouring his food. Taeyong laughs looking at him.  
"You should do live streams for eating shows."  
Jaehyun smiles while continue chewing his food.  
"You'll be popular i bet." Taeyong comments looking at Jaehyun's kid-like cute expressions on his handsome looking face.  
"Ten hyung will make 20 different accounts to call me pig in 20 languages."  
"No worries, I'll help you report all his comments."  
"And accounts."  
Taeyong pats his shoulders in assurance.  
Jaehyun just laughs. Even if it was just a joke, knowing that Taeyong will be on his side makes him happier than he should. Probably even happier when he is eating spicy stir fried pork.

So wrong.

"I don't even understand why do you always skip or eat lunch late when you like eating." Taeyong shakes his head.  
"Because I ate breakfast late and only felt hungry later." Jaehyun replies, smiling widely. Of course he is not gonna say he starves himself on purpose just to wait and eat with him.  
"Hyung! You are the one that always skip meals." He retorts back.  
"Sigh, that's why you shouldn't be like me."  
"Ayy hyung, if I could skip meals to be like you, I don't mind skipping meals everyday." Jaehyun says in a joking manner, but the sincerity in his words doesn't wanders.  
"Johnny taught you well, your sweet talking skills improved." But even if it was just sweet talks, Taeyong still felt moved and thankful. Grateful for being appreciated and having somebody like Jaehyun at his side.  
"Seems like I shall get Johnny some coff-BRRRR..."  
That's when Jaehyun's phone on the table vibrates from notifications.

Mark: Whatsupp brooooooo  
Jaehyun: Whats up Markueri  
Mark: Ayy hyung, we are having a game here, wanna join?  
Jaehyun: Right now?  
Mark: Yeaa, the other hyungs are coming tooo

"Why?" Taeyong moves forward to look at Jaehyun's phone.  
"Mark is asking me to have a basketball game with them now."  
Just when Jaehyun was about to type out his reply, he felt a strong gaze pierced on him.  
"Don't you dare." Taeyong points at the food they just finished.  
"Wanna get appendicitis?"  
Jaehyun shakes his head.  
"Then?"

Mark: Hyung???  
Mark: Haloooooooo  
Mark: Are  
Mark: You  
Mark: There  
Jaehyun: Sorry bro I can't,I just ate lunch  
Mark: But hyungg we didn't met for a long time  
Jaehyun: Ok I'll buy drinks for you then  
Mark: See you later hyung

"Hyung do you wanna go over the basketball court later? I promised Mark to buy drinks for him."  
"Yea, I haven't met Mark for a long time too. That kid didn't even text me yet." Taeyong complains with a slight pout. Jaehyun laughs as he can predict in his mind what's gonna happen to Mark just some moments later. 

Mark is Taeyong's younger and only brother, full name Mark Lee Minhyung, a really good kid, currently at his last year in high school and just finished his college entrance exam which is why they hadn't see him for some time. Taeyong really adores him, so does Jaehyun and the others, literally everybody does. Netherless, Jaehyun finds their relationship super adorable. Unlike his usual impressions of relationships between brothers, their relationship is really delicate actually. He still remembered the first time he saw Mark, it was when he came to visit Taeyong in campus whom stays away from home during college.

An afternoon few years ago when they were still freshman.

"Mr. Kim hates me." Ten exclaims.  
"Mr. Kim hates everybody." Doyoung corrects.  
_"Shawtie give me a whip whip whiplash-"_  
And a phone call disrupts their conversation.  
"Taeyong is lowkey kinky, I knew it. He listens to nct127." Ten whispers to Johnny hearing the new ringtone as Taeyong answers his phone.

"Mark??"  
"Ohh hyung where are you?"  
"I'm at the campus, why?"  
"I'm here too but how do I find you?"  
"Wait, what? You're here?! Where are you, I'll go pick you up."  
"I'm at the foyer."  
"Stay there for a minute, I'll be there soon."  
Taeyong leaves immediately after his call leaving his bunch of friends with question marks on their heads.

"Whose Mark?" Jaehyun asks.  
"His girlfriend?"  
"Isn't Mark a guy name?"  
"Probably his BOYFRIEND then."  
"His father?"  
"His sugar daddy?" Ten blurts out and immediately gets several hits on his head.  
"Probably just a friend?" Winwin suggests.  
"But you don't run like this for a friend."  
"I smell some gossip."  
"Lets just wait and see." Taeil finalizes.

5 minutes later  
"Isn't he a minor? Gosh Taeyong hyung, that's illegal."  
Taeyong rolls his eyes at Ten and brings Mark to his front.  
"This is Mark, my younger brother."  
Suddenly a moment of silence.  
"Why did nobody thought of brother just now?" Doyoung knocks his own head.  
"No gossip then." Yuta sighs in disappointment.  
Jaehyun ignores them and smiles to the young boy.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaehyun."  
Mark smiles back shyly to him.  
"Awwwww he is so cuteeeee-" Ten swims to the front of Mark and waves excitedly.  
"I'm Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, call me Ten hyung."  
Jaehyun notices Mark's puzzled face and explains kindly.  
"He's from Thailand."  
"I'm your Doyoung hyung."  
"I'm Sicheng, you can call me Winwin."  
"I'm Johnny."  
"Taeil."  
"Yuta-"  
And when they all have done their introductions, Jaehyun notices Mark's expression got even more confused.  
"Its okay, you don't need to remember them all at once. They are not important anyway" He tells Mark with a smile. 

"Ok you all, get away from my brother now." Taeyong pulls Mark towards him.  
"Hands off, no touching." And he hits off Ten's hand from attempting to pinch Mark's cheeks.  
"Selfish." Ten snorts.  
"By the way, why are you here?" Taeyong asks.  
"Cuz I missed you hyung." Mark replies with the softest smile Jaehyun ever seen. He expected some kind of reasons like he ran away from home or came on an errand by his parents.  
Taeyong ruffles Mark's hair with a smile, and Jaehyun stares unknowingly. 

That scene still remains exceptionally clear in his memory until this day. From that day onwards, Mark came to visit Taeyong more frequently, and they all got much closer to Mark especially Jaehyun and Doyoung. Though everyone is pretty sure that Doyoung is somehow obsessive towards Mark , Doyoung and Taeyong defitnitely got _erm_ much closer.

"I'm Mark's real blood brother, of course he should listen to me."  
"Who cares about real or not when I'm obviously the one who treats Mark better."  
"Who says? Mark, tell me, who treats you better?"  
Mark: .....  
"I brought you to watch Annabelle yesterday."  
"Why do you even bring him to watch such useless creepy things, what if he can't sleep at night?"  
"Mark is the one who said he wanted to watch it but you are a baby that doesn't dare to watch horror movies."  
"You are the only baby bunny here, everbody agrees."  
"Gosh all of us know you are the biggest baby here. Right, Jaehyun?"  
Jaehyun: ......  
"Yah I'm your hyung, you are obviously the smoool one here."  
"Tsk not only your actions are unlike a hyung, even your height is."  
"You are not even that tall, at least be at Jaehyun's height to brag u lil shit."  
"See? you cursed, you are a bad influence to Mark."  
"Omo says the one who gives the middle finger."  
"My middle finger is specially reserved for you and Ten if you didn't know."  
"What makes you think I want to know anyway."  
"In case you suddenly got beaten one day you'll understand why."  
"Whatever, back to topic, Mark is having college entrance exam next year. He shouldn't join now."  
"Its next year anyway, he can just stop whenever he wants to prepare his exams anyway."  
"He is already busy with his music club and I'm pretty sure he's gonna be chosen for the club president next year."  
"Mark wants to try it, and aren't you the one who said that he has great potential."  
"He does, but he can join even after he graduated high school."  
"We don't know what will happen in 2 years, you know what I mean, now its the complete of us."  
"Fine, we need to discuss it in more depth, Mark. Mark?"  
"Where did he go?"  
"And Jaehyun."

By the time Taeyong and Doyoung realized Mark and Jaehyun is nowhere to be found, Mark and Jaehyun would be grabbing a drink together at somewhere else. It kinda became a thing whenever Taeyong and Doyoung starts bickering like 3 year olds, they would give each other eye signals and quietly sneak out. At first after it happened, Taeyong and Doyoung will purposely spare their attention to keep an eye on them, but after some time, they got used to it and just let them run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoyed this more lightweight chapter! Thank you for reading :) And thank you so so so so much for the sweethearts who left such nice comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Please leave comments about your opinions if i should continue this story, if i do, it will be a really long one.Thanks again♡♡


End file.
